Winter's Edge issue 3
What do you want for Christmas? Your answer could be influenced by Desire, cover featured on this year's VERTIGO: WINTER'S EDGE III, a holiday anthology sampler of current and upcoming projects from the acclaimed line of mature-readers titles. Story Titles * The Sandman: Desire - How They Met Themselves Desire takes the lead story as well as the cover (a line-art creation by THE INVISIBLES' Philip Bond) in a wintry tale written by THE SANDMAN's Neil Gaiman, with art by THE SANDMAN: LOVE STREET penciller Michael Zulli. This period piece is set during a blizzard that forces a train to tumble, leaving many hearts and lives completely shattered. * 100 Bullets - Silencer Night The 100 BULLETS writer-artist duo of Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso tell a story of the 1960s, where the recipient of Agent Graves's special briefcase and gun may be the missing link in the ultimate conspiracy theory. * Books of Magic - Waiting for Good Dough Writer Peter Gross and artist Michael Lark (SUPERMAN: WAR OF THE WORLDS, SCENE OF THE CRIME) open THE BOOKS OF MAGIC for a tale of the ever-inquisitive Dead Boy Detectives (last seen in THE SANDMAN), who breach Tim Hunter's safe haven at the Inn at the End of the World, rolling into town as a human snowball. * Hellblazer - Another Bloody Christmas WATCHMEN artist Dave Gibbons writes and draws a holiday story of HELLBLAZER's John Constantine , who encounters a man called Herod, searching London for a prostitute who is heavy with child. Only Constantine can stop the killing, but does he want to? * The Dreaming - Borealis Caitlín R. Kiernan, writer of THE DREAMING, teams with PROPOSITION PLAYER's Bill Willingham to share a Pleistocene winter's tale about one of Morpheus's former ravens. * Transmetropolitan - Next Winters The TRANSMETROPOLITAN team of writer Warren Ellis and artists Darick Robertson and Rodney Ramos spread holiday cheer as outlaw journalist Spider Jerusalem manages to have a millennial moment in the snow, even in a city where no one seems to know what year it is. * The Great Satan (Later renamed to Outlaw Nation) - Minor Characters Written by Jamie Delano (HELLBLAZER) with art by newcomer Goran Sadzuka, which introduces a clan of immortals in the American West. * Deadenders - The Morning After Written by Ed Brubaker (SCENE OF THE CRIME) with art by Warren Pleece (TRUE FAITH) and Richard Case (THE SANDMAN), which follows an unforgettable group of dead-end teenagers roaming through a post-apocalyptic nuclear wasteland * Swamp Thing (Vol.4) - Sow and Ye Shall Reap Written by Brian Vaughn (X-Men, Wolverine) with art by Roger Petersen (SubHuman) and Joe Rubinstein, which reintroduces Tefe Holland as the 18-year-old half-Elemental, half-human searches out expert advice about her strange new powers, along the way learning about the deadly effects of mistletoe * The Witching Hour Exposed Completing the Special is an interview with writer Jeph Loeb and artist Chris Bachalo on their new VERTIGO miniseries, THE WITCHING HOUR. Category:Dave Gibbons stories Category:Hellblazer prose stories Category:Hellblazer short stories